


Needs

by LyraLeTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, everyone is sad, non toxic germa66 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: Despite their best efforts, Sanji's brothers don't know what they're doing. And they're all suffering.For my non-toxic germa66 au, you can read up on ithere





	1. Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Ichiji's outfit can be found [here](https://ilooklikeanime.tumblr.com/post/186252178576/non-toxic-ichiji-its-3-in-the-morning-gn)
> 
> [they also have a playlist because listen these songs scream depressed kids to me.](https://open.spotify.com/user/22esrdxe7kevuk3czckmjjexq/playlist/4feOdaJvqklbhAPMBDh0Zz?si=pG5YFKA1RpWkoYXL23AGUw)
> 
> champagne is a ichiji mood
> 
> Enjoy elder brother angst.

The heat of the body's around him made him melt. Hundreds of people moving in rhythm with a melody he couldn't even remember anymore.  
When you're in a room like that, you lose all sense of self. And that's exactly what he wanted. You can't hate yourself if you're not even yourself. Feet moving in step arms waving in the air. People screaming, doing all sorts of illegal things and stuff you definitely shouldn't do on a ship. It felt like a numb home for him. Judge didn't exist here, his self esteem didn't exist here nor the stress of constantly being made the leader. He wished a night like this would never end. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow. He didn't want to remember that he's a mess on the verge of drowning and taking everyone he loves with him. But alas tomorrow always comes.


	2. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niji has everything a man could ever want. Money, fame and power. So why did he feel so, empty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niji's outfit can be found [here](https://wann-piss-hell.tumblr.com/post/186643319369/ilooklikeanime-its-a-work-night-and-way-past-my)
> 
> [ the man by the killers is niji in a nutshell ](https://open.spotify.com/user/22esrdxe7kevuk3czckmjjexq/playlist/4feOdaJvqklbhAPMBDh0Zz?si=pG5YFKA1RpWkoYXL23AGUw)

Niji looked at the shop keeper, a smug look littering his face. "I'll give you 10,000, let's call it a deal there yeah?" He leaned over the counter, "come on, do you really think you can sell that sword for 50,000 berries? You're out of your fucking mind." The shopkeep looked around his store. His life's work on full display and collecting dust. A room filled with wonderfully crafted swords and weapons alike that he can never seem to sell. The blue hair boy who stood in front of him was a bastard and he wanted nothing to do with him. But he had bills to pay. He scanned the man and his entourage. A group of Wiley young girls all dressed in expensive clothing that revealed far too much skin and how much was in daddy's wallet. The Smith sighed as the boy's patience seemed to be waning. "Listen you're going to regret-" "fine. Take it." He practically tossed the sword at him. "And get out of my shop" He did without hesitation "whatever you say, grandpa, let's go girls!!" He sauntered out the group of now giggling girls following behind. Before the door closed behind them he could catch the whispers of insults. "pathetic" one of them said, he laughed. If only they knew.

Niji .1

Niji got real lucky with that one. With the sword strapped to his back, he let out a small sigh to himself

*Let's see 10,000 beris means I got, 30,795.78 left. Enough for the day*

When Niji passed by the little run-down shop he had no intention to stop and buy something. After all he only deserves the best. But one of the girls suggested it and, shit now if he didn't buy it he'd look like a loser. So he waltzed in and demanded the guys most expensive sword. It was a little shop in a back alley of the port of...whatever city they were in the most expensive item in here probably wouldn't even put a dent in Niji's wallet. And then the shopkeep gave him his price. Was he fucking insane?! Who would buy a sword like that for 50,000 beris. That was more then he had on hand at the time. If he didn't manage to dwindle that down he'd look like a loser in front of his Audience and that was unacceptable. 

"Oh Niji I'm hungry is there any place we can get food?" 

Niji smiled, he approached a nearby villager who was closing up their shop.

"Hey, tell me what's your most expensive restaurant around here?"

15,067.56

12,188.46

7,739.11

2,991.35

Niji was practically flying by the seat of his pants now, he'd nearly spent all of his money and the panic was starting to settle in.

"Hey Niji I want this"

"Niji don't you think this looks cute?"

"Oh, Niji look at this!"

He had to buy it, he couldn't afford to look bad he had a reputation. Niji the prince. Little did people know how true that statement really was. 

It was wearing on him but it was worth it to have girls throwing himself on him. Even if it was just for his money that was ok, at least there was something he had that they liked. 

Niji. 2 

With a few drinks in their systems and a couple of thousand beri won in gambling Niji was back on top. The girls were getting more suggestive and he was more than ready to take the hint. He always went to a specific Inn franchise, the company owner knew him well. Mostly because his throat was in Niji's hand a couple of years back while he pummeled him into the ground. Man made a deal; free stay at any of his inns in exchange for his life, and what could he do except accept? So here they were standing outside the place Nijis usual cockiness back in place as he strolled up to the front doors of the large five-star inn. The girls behind him. When he walked in he saw the people staring, good he always did love to cause a scene. Leaning over the front desk he smirked at the clerk. It was obvious he didn't recognize who he was yet. 

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Ha, very funny I'll be seeing my room now. Send some refreshments up yeah? We're going to need it." 

He doesn't spare the sad string man behind the desk another glace as he headed for the gold plated doors just to his left. Beckoning for his entourage to follow. Just as they were about to take the first steps the guards moved first crossing their spears in front of him in a large x. Niji was not amused.

"What the fuck-"

"Only paying parties are allowed past these doors." Their tone was gruff and they spoke in synch

"Excuse me?? Do you know who the fuck I am?" Niji bellowed back at them.

"Yes. And frankly sir I don't care for you. Now if you won't leave by force we will use more force." 

The girls behind him started to whisper and Niji was ready to throw a fit. 

"Oh, just you wait till your boss hears about this-"

"The company owner? I'm sorry to inform you but he is quite dead sir." 

Niji tensed up. Fuck. 

"Alright alright, let's all calm down."

Straightening up his cape, he regained his composure. 

"How much would it be for a night will these lovely ladies." 

The twig man behind the desk scanned the group, Niji could see the gears spinning in his brain.

"10,999.99 special price for you sir."

_ 

Who would have known that punching an employee would get you physically removed from an establishment. 

He could beat the shit outta those fuckin guards, but he'd never stoop that low, he'd look pathetic. 

"Niji what going on? Why didn't you just buy the room you can afford it right?" 

He didn't say anything just rubbed the spot on his forehead that scuffed the pavement 

"...you don't have any more money left do you?" 

God, he wanted to fucking scream. 

Keep your cool Niji you'll figure something out

Standing up he said with an aloof tone "come on ladies money isn't everything-"

"Are you kidding me? We are only here with you because you're supposed to be crazy rich. Big lie that fucking was. Let's go." 

She motioned for her friends to leave, and they did without hesitation their newly bought clothes and jewelry in tow. 

Anger and frustration boiled up first. Eventually, it was replaced by sadness. He was left alone. Again, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming into my home and reading my angst. If ichiji has a partying problem (and maybe drug problem) then Niji likes to buy all his friends and cries when they leave


End file.
